


Drown In You

by buttrileskissed



Category: Degrassi
Genre: M/M, Triles - Relationship - Freeform, jesus fucking christ lily I s2g all of my fics on this site are going to be to you, yes a huge dose of angst and then qt little swim sesh, you're lucky ily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 12:20:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3208952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttrileskissed/pseuds/buttrileskissed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I actually had this headcanon about Triles and this kiss, and when Lily sent me the prompt I couldn't resist.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Drown In You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [enbied](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbied/gifts).



> I actually had this headcanon about Triles and this kiss, and when Lily sent me the prompt I couldn't resist.

I didn't want to admit it, but once I saw his body I already felt as if my head had been held underwater for hours on end. His abs were naturally defined, his slim frame looking fragile but strong all at once, almost as if he could be broken under my touch, but I knew for a fact he was much too strong for that, stronger than me. I bit my lip, fighting the obvious blush that was creeping up my cheeks. I had asked myself why I hadn't just looked sooner, why I hadn't thought to give that curious side a nudge.

He looked somewhat... uncomfortable in his skin, and I noted that near instantly. He was inconfidently holding his arm over his chest, scratching his bicep uncertainly. He couldn't take his eyes off his feet, refusing to look up at me. I inched closer, tapping his shoulder. He looked up at me with those big blue eyes, filled with something I had only seen once before. Insecurity. He fiddled with the string of the swim trunks I had lent him, looking back down.

I held my breath for a small bit, running the cheesy compliment over and over in my head. "Tristan..." I sighed his name, making him perk up slightly. I gave him a shy smile. "There's no non-cheesy way to say that... I love your body, and I don't want you for a second to feel insecure around me." He dropped his arm, giving me a half-smirk.

"H-How could you love..." Tris motioned to himself. I chewed on my lip for a second before taking his hand in mine, lacing our fingers.

"Because I love every part of you." I replied with a shaky breath. I had never meant those words more in my life. He was busting out in a full-on grin now. His smile was infectious, it always had been. I found myself smiling right along with him, gently stroking my thumb across his knuckle.

Tristan attempted to lighten the mood. "We should really get swimming before a thunderstorm comes." He motioned up to the sky. "Wouldn't want to be caught in the rain with _you_ again."

I half-gasped dramatically. "If I recall correctly, I remember coming out here to coax you inside. Not to mention I saved your ass from a flying piece of metal." I smirked. "And you're certainly not complaining about what happened after."

"Come on, lets just get in." I chuckled lightheartedly. He pulled on my arm without warning, practically dragging me down with him. In the blur of the water, paired with the bubbles I couldn't see him well, but I still managed to bring our lips together in a surprisingly warm kiss. I nearly gasped when our bare bodies touched. Even with the cool, typically numbing water, I was still hypersensitive to his skin. His fingers ran through my hair as I cupped the back of his neck. Neither of us had the heart to jump to the surface just yet, not until our lungs were screaming for air. The world seemed to dissolve around us in that kiss. Finally feeling our surroundings-which was only water-I finally pulled us both to the top, breathless. 

"I..." Tristan said in between gasps. "I love you too, Miles."

 _That_ caught me off guard. "What?" I whispered in a small voice. I searched his electric blue eyes for some form of lie, or hesitance, or uncertainty, but found none. All I could see was love and truthfulness, and I sure as hell wanted to believe that was true. He was smiling at me, the corners of his eyes crinkling, and I knew I'd drown in him if I didn't say anything.

"I love you, too... too." _Idiot._ I internally face-palmed, my voice cracking slightly as my lips split into another smile. I eagerly pulled him back to me, smirking slightly as his light gasp. As our lips touched, the raindrops started coming down. I couldn't help but smile as his arms wrapped around me, never feeling more alive, more like I belonged. 

I never wanted to let go.

**Author's Note:**

> That ending hurt my heart.  
> You're paring two of my favorite things, Triles and swimming I mean come the fuck on here. Ofc I was going to write this one. This either turned out great or crappy. idec.


End file.
